


He Felt Like a Puzzle

by rhysgore



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, it's kind of unspecific so depending on who you apply it to it might not be classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But with half his pieces always missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Felt Like a Puzzle

The Master never doubted that the Doctor completed him.

But on bad days, he fears the feeling isn’t mutual.

And what he fears most of all is that each morning, the Doctor wakes up to an empty half of a bed, (or worse, there’s  _someone else lying there_ ) and doesn’t feel a wrenching pain deep inside him, like he’s missing what truly makes him whole.


End file.
